The invention relates to power amplifiers, and more particularly to multichannel power amplifiers. The power distribution capacities of multichannel amplifiers are typically xe2x80x9crated,xe2x80x9d on a xe2x80x9cper channelxe2x80x9d basis, usually on an xe2x80x9call channels drivenxe2x80x9d basis; that is, each of the four channels has a power distribution capacity of the per channel rating when all the channels are driving an electrical load. The total power distribution capacity of the amplifier system (often unspecified in a conventional multichannel amplifier) is the sum of the xe2x80x9cper channelxe2x80x9d ratings. For example, a four channel amplifier may be rated as 100 watts per channel, that is, each channel has a power distribution capacity of 100 watts, and the total rating, or power distribution capacity of the multichannel amplifier is 400 watts. To use all 400 watts of power distribution capacity, each channel would have a total load of 100 watts, but no more.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an improved multichannel power amplifier.
According to the invention, a multichannel electrical power amplifying system is constructed and arranged to distribute electrical power of amount P to an electrical load coupled thereto. The system includes a plurality n of power amplifier channels, coupling the power amplifying system to a portion of the electrical load, each of the amplifier channels for distributing a portion of the electrical power P to a portion of the electrical load. Each power amplifier channel has a power distribution capacity, and at least one of the power amplifier channels is constructed and arranged to have a power distribution capacity significantly greater than   P  n
and the sum of the capacities of the plurality of amplifier channels is significantly greater than P.
In another aspect of the invention, a multichannel electrical power amplifying system is constructed and arranged to provide a total amount of electrical power P. The amplifying system includes a plurality of electrically powered devices, the plurality of devices representing an electrical load. The amplifying system also includes a number n of power amplifier channels, each amplifier channel coupled to a portion of the electrical load, each of the plurality of power amplifier channels for providing a portion of the total amount of electrical power P to the portion of the electrical load. One of the portions significantly exceeds       P    n    .
The amplifying system also includes a plurality of input channels for receiving a plurality of input signals and circuitry to selectively route the input signal from any of the plurality of input channels to any one of the power amplifier channels.
Other features, objects, and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, which refers to the following drawing in which: